The Xmas - Podsumowanie, by Katie
Wesołych Świąt Wojciu! Oto mój najwykwintniejszy prezent da Ciebie! <3 The Xmas, druga część The Cycle, kontynuacja The Forest, czy dorównała poziomem? Haha, mam nadzieję, że to pytanie retoryczne zasiało w Tobie odrobinę niepokoju, ale tylko odrobinę �� Premiera TX zdecydowanie była wielkim wydarzeniem, z całym kalendarzem adwentowym i wyjątkową datą premiery, której rocznica była kilka dni temu. Na TX plany powstawały w Twojej głowie jeszcze zanim skończyłeś TF i nie mogłeś się doczekać by wreszcie zacząć to pisać i zadawać nam cierpienie Przyszła więc moja kolej by się odpłacić i wypowiedzieć na temat tej świetniej fikcji, zapraszam do zagłębienia się w lekturę! '' -Katie ;* Styl: Teraz pewnie zastanawiasz się o co mi chodzi. Nie martw się nie ma tego dużo. Styl, mam na myśli pisania ofc, o czym w sumie dużo rozmów nam wyniknęło. Zaczynając od mniej oczywistych rzeczy, na które niewiele osób zwraca uwagę, czyli ortografii i tak dalej. Jestem dumna z postępów jakie się dokonały w trakcie TX haha bo wiadomo rzeczy, przez które na ciebie krzyczałam na początku już się nie pojawiają :joy: <3 Więc duży plusik za zwracanie uwagi, dużo śmieszków nam z tego wyniknęło. Jednak przechodząc do tej ważniejszej przyczyny, która spowodowała stworzenie tego akapitu. Opisyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Jakkolwiek wspaniała jest fabuła te opisy potrafią dobić. Oczywiście tak naprawdę pokazują jak dużą masz wyobraźnię i jak dokładne i przemyślane jest twoje wyobrażenie całej lokacji. Opisy te, choć długie i czasem o kolorze śniegu (przyznam się, że porównałam liczbę użycia przez Ciebie tego słowa i aż się zachłysnęłam, bo w 5 odcinku pojawiło się tylko 12 razy, w 12 odcinku natomiast 83 czyli najwięcej, przypadek?) To tworzą ten świąteczny nastrój niezależnie od tego, czy na dworze mamy powyżej 20 stopni. Dodatkowo jest to bardzo charakterystyczny element Twojego stylu pisania, co przejawia się zwłaszcza w The Cycle. Ponadto myślę, że wszyscy bylibyśmy zawiedzeni, gdyby się nie pojawiły (może nasze rozmowy i omawianie odcinków zmieściłyby się wtedy w trzech godzinach, ale po co komu sen? Na mindfak do TC nigdy nie jest za późno). Także wszystko trzyma poziom, daje satysfakcję i trochę tego książkowego odczucia, dla mnie przynajmniej jeszcze bardziej poprawia jakość czytania. Gdybym nie musiała na głos to pewnie jeszcze bardziej, by mnie uszczęśliwiało Fabuła i okoliczności: Okolicaaaaa, czyli Misteloł Wood. Coś przekręciłam? Choć TX trwało dla nas, czytelników, cały rok, to wszystko zaczęło się w noc wigilijną i w takim charakterze zostało utrzymana. Akcja zaczęła się w klimatycznym, świetnie opisanym, z magiczną powłoczką i wnętrzem domu na 24th Gingerbread Street w Misteloe Wood. Teoretycznie jest to bardzo różne środowisko od lasu z TF, ale tylko teoretycznie. Wszystko oczywiście zawdzięczamy twoim umiejętnościom, więc nie tylko magia była tym, co łączyła te dwa miejsca, nie był to też las otaczający dom, ani bohaterowie. Klimat, ten specyficzny klimat The Cycle i tajemnicy, której nie jesteśmy w stanie rozwiązać dopóki nie dostaniemy jej na tacy. Także podsumowując, lokacja świetnie opisana, z wszystkimi świątecznymi detalami, które uwielbiam i przede wszystkim z martwymi dostawcami DHL ^^ (dlatego nie dostarczają oni tej opinii) Przez to, że odcinki wychodziły przez cały rok z dużym trudem usiałam się z powrotem wkręcić w fabułę z samego początku. Były zadania! Reality show i te sprawy. Akcja utworu (?-_^) była bardzo dynamiczna i choć tematyka, i oczekiwanie na śmierci było stałe, to rozwój wydarzeń nie był. Było tylko gorzej i gorzej, dla naszych bohaterów oczywiście. Nie zabrakło na szczęście śmierci w pierwszym odcinku, więc to na plus. Potem kiedy się nie pojawiała byłam nieco zmartwiona, ale chyba to co wydarzyło się na koniec hmm, to później. Fabuła znowu zaskoczeniem, zachowałeś „sposób”, czyli ujawniłeś rozwiązanie i wyjaśnienia poprzez dwójkę postaci, które odkryły, co się stało. Znowu mnie zaskoczyłeś brawo! Nie spodziewałam się tego, zwłaszcza po wyjaśnieniu TF. Oczywiście jest pełno rzeczy, na których wyjaśnienie czekam, bo choć teoretycznie powinnam się domyślać to mój mózg i serce nie wyrabiają: - TA zależność -Raimas (what happened?) -Sail żyje? (I don’t think so) - Fat Junior na pewno nie żyją? - jakim prawem Shannon ma pierwsze miejsce w tabelce? - jak wyglądało intro? - dlaczego znowu muszę tyle czekać na ciąg dalszy? I pewnie pare innych, o których wspomnę jeśli sobie przypomnę. Ad3) Tak bardzo cieszyłeś się z tego, że nikt nie podejrzewał cię o uśmiercenie Saila, bo….to Sail. Nawet posadzenie Chase’a na wózku nie było takim szokiem. Choć mam powody sądzić, że jego przeżycie jest konieczne, że tak to nazwę, to naprawdę nie chce mi się wierzyć, by to właśnie prawdziwego Swim’a zobaczyła Shannon. Co to będzie, co to będzie… No i prawie bym zapomniała – wreszcie doczekałam się moich ukochanych backstoryyyy <3 <3 <3 Postacie, cytaty i nieudany ranking: 15.'''Nathaniel – wkurzająca istota, choć szczerze musiałam nieco się skupić, żeby przypomnieć czemu mnie wkurzał, ale wywoływał silne emocje, więc brawo dla pisarza. Po odświeżeniu pamięci, wiem też że kibicowałam mu, by odpadł, dzięki temu więcej odcinków bez śmierci kochanych postaci ^^ 14.Ryan – zastanawiałam się, czy nie zrobili z niego konserwy i nie zjedli, aż tu nagle Rain rozwiała moje wątpliwości. Kolejna eliminacja, po której nie płakałam, szczerze nie pamiętam za kim przyjechał… AAAaaaa Ymir. Spadłby na ostatnie miejsce, gdyby nie to, że dzięki pewnej jego wypowiedzi Cromina mogła poobowiadać o zabawie w zoo. Poza tym był trochu zabawną postacią, której potencjał choć mały to nieźle wykorzystałeś. 13.James – ktoś zginąć musiał, dziękuję za poświęcenie, nie płakałam, był bratem Rain, której fandom mocno podnosi opinię o nim hah. Olśniło mnie właśnie, popraw mnie jeśli się mylę, ale czyżby Rain nie dowiedziała się o jego śmierci? 12.Svetlana – Niepozorna Rosjanka, ot kumpelka do picia. Początkowo nie przedstawiała po sobie zbyt wiele, aż to jej odnowiona biografia i wielki powrót zmieniły moją opinię o niej. Nie wróciła na stałe, ale ten krótki „debiut” pokazał ją w innej, lepszej odsłonie. 11.Shannon – Tak ciężko było mi ustalić kolejność postaci tutaj i wciąż nie uważam ją za idealną, więc poniżej będzie jeszcze jeden, troszkę bardziej adekwatny podział. Shannon, moje nastawienie do niej chyba nieco Cię zaskoczyło. Naturalnie lubiłam ją bardziej zanim pojawiła się w show, bo wiadomo, kobieta z wojska, blondynka, niebieskie oczy i tak dalej, dziewczyna Saila, okazja na więcej ZaSailoskryja, a tu nie. Dobrze rozumiem twoje motywy i jej, które doprowadziły do jej beksowatego zachowania, ALE subiektywnie nie ociepla to mojego mniemania o niej. Z czasem oczywiście się poprawiła, nawiązała bliższą znajomość z Rain, co naturalnie dodaje jej masę punktów, bo…Rain. Jej interakcje z Dionem również zwiększyły jej character development, jednak w rankingu, postaci lubianych przeze mnie nadal jest dość nisko. Przyznam jednak, że teraz po skończonym show nie żywię do niej aż takiej nienawiści jak na początku ^^ 10.Dion – Podobnie jak Shannon postać, którą ciężko mi postawić w rankingu, bo choć z początku za nim nie przepadałam, to jego interakcje z innymi: Juniorem, Shannon i rozwój wydarzeń mocno go zmieniły i dały Ci większe pole do manewru z jego postacią. Nie żałuję, że znalazł się tak wysoko w tabeli, ale wolałabym żeby Fat Junior przeżyli, a nie punk i pewna blondynka 9'.Bill' – nie jestem przekonana, czy w ogóle zasłużył na miejsce w tym rankingu, skoro nie był tak naprawdę osobą, ani prawdziwym zawodnikiem. Bill to Bill, więc niestety pomimo swojej mrocznej strony oraz zainteresowania Shannon(ugh), nie może być pominięty. '''''Mischevious 8.Daniel – cicha postać, która miała do zaoferowania więcej niż mogłoby się wydawać, chociaż zawsze to wiedziałam i tylko na to czekałam. Najpierw kapelusik, potem jego trafne komentarze i śmierć, która była jedną z niewielu która mnie prawdziwie wzruszyła 7.Junior – Świetnie poprowadzona postać z pełnym wachlarzem cech i umiejętności, a przede wszystkim możliwościami do shipowania. W The Xmas to tych właśnie shipów z pierwszej edycji potwornie mi brakowało, dlatego wszystkie sceny Fat Juniora (które też podniosły moją ocenę tej postaci) sprawiały, że robiło mi się ciepło na serduszku. A jego pogoń za Amy :heart_eyes: 6.Cromina – Moje kochane maleństwo, zaczynało tak niepozornie, ale jakim naprawdę było mastermindem. Zawsze wiedziałam, że jest kimś więcej. Myślę że jest to bardzo niedoceniona publicznie postać. Wplotłeś za jej pomocą pare elementów z naszego prawdziwego życia i pewnie dlatego lubię ją jeszcze bardziej, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że ona i jej przyjaciel Kenneth byli i są nie do zapomnienia. Ukochane cytaty, sytuacje: 1 Fat Amy i Krystynka, obie zaznaczyły swoje pojawienie się w kuchni stuknięciem obcasów o płytki. Zastały jednak ciekawy widok: Cromina biegała wokół wyspy kuchennej raz po raz wykrzykując coś. Cromina – Pomnik! *obiegła wyspę* Pomnik! Skonsternowane panie przystanęły i zszokowane przyjrzały się zabawie Crominy. Krystynka – Eee… Co ty robisz? *zdziwiła się* Fat Amy – Nie widzisz? Gra w pomnik. Cromina zahamowała gwałtownie przed Kryśką. Cromina – Tak. Gram w pomnik. Dołączycie się? Krystynka spojrzała na Fat Amy, ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Fat Amy – Normalnie z rozkoszą, ale dziś podziękuję albowiem jestem głodna. Krystynka – Ja również. Graj sama. Cromina wzruszyła ramionami i z nie mniejszym entuzjazmem wróciła do biegania wokół wyspy kuchennej. 2 Cromina – Ehm… Nie… Bawiłyśmy się w zoo ^^ 3 Cromina wyjęła spomiędzy swoich piersi gumowego krokodyla. Cromina – To Kenneth – mój kajman. Nookie miała różowego strusia Wacława. 4 Cromina – Jest tu jakiś James? *zapytała w pewnej chwili* James podniósł rękę nieśmiało. Cromina – Fajowo ^^ Kot Nookie wabił się James. James – Fajn… Cromina – Zdechł miesiąc temu :| Naturalnie nie są to wszystkie jej wspaniałe cytaty, ale te które pojawiły się na początku oraz jedne z tych ciekawszych. Pomnik! 6.Fiona – ukochana, z powodu jej braku w ostatnich odcinkach troszku przeze mnie zapomniana, ale była genialną postacią, o której śmierci nie spodziewałam się dowiedzieć w taki sposób. Jej znajomość z Lukrecją też była źródłem paru świetnych cytatów i akcji, między innymi: Fiona – Jejku, jesteś tak pewna siebie… Lukrecja - …że inni by się w tej pewności potopili 6.Wolfe – taka historia, tak długo pociągnął, czasami tak mało z siebie dając haha, w moim osobistym odczuciu został wywindowany w górę mocno przez jego relacje z Lukrecją, zagmatwane powiązania i to, że tak daleko zaszedł ( w kwestii rozwiązania zagadki zajął troszkę jakby miejsce Cole’a) 3.Fat Amy – moja kochana, genialnie poprowadzona od samego początku, wypowiadałam się już wielokrotnie, jak bardzo podobało mi się to, jak ją prowadziłeś, oczywiście piszesz w troszkę innym stylu niż ja, ale zawarłeś wszystkie jej najwspanialsze cechy i pięknie rozwinąłeś. Dałeś jej zakończenie i śmierć godną bohaterki, za co jestem Ci wdzięczna. Amy, czego na początku się nie spodziewałam, miała duży wpływ na wydarzenia i brała w nich czynny udział, tworząc jeden z niewielu shipów, które wielbiłam hah. Ogółem pokochałam ją jako bohaterkę TX, więc w pełni zasłużyła na to miejsce 2.Krystynka – nasza kochana starsza kociara, niezapomniana postać TC, która no cóż, jest wielką bohaterką, słynną postacią, genialną wręcz. Z Tak zawiłym charakterem, tak bardzo zmiennym na przestrzeni całego cyklu, jest tak ogromną częścią tego wszystkiego, że nie da się wyobrazić tej fikcji bez niej. Śmierć babci klozetowej była drugą w kolejności najbardziej devastating śmierci w TX 1.Lukrecja – Moje ukochane małe Lukreszyn. Cały czas zapominam, że ma czarne włosy. Pokochałam ją jeszcze w TX, gdy Constance znalazła w swoich ubraniach kawałek lukrecji ofiarowany przez siostrę. Dziewczyna niezwykła, moja ulubiona z uczestniczek. Wielką radością dla mnie jest fakt, że udało jej się wydostać! Na dodatek rozwiązała „zagadkę”, a raczej Tajemnicę Mistletoe Wood. Moja faworytka z charakteru i umysłu. Choć dalej nie przewyższa Constance w moim rankingu ogólnym, to jest zdecydowanie moim faworytem sezonu, pod względem stałego zamiłowania do niej. Nie była jak jej siostra, była inna, a taka też jej historia. Ratowanie innych chyba jednak ma trochę we krwi. Pomimo drobnych wad, ją uwielbiam i świetnie ją poprowadziłeś! <3 Rain – nie można by zapomnieć o tym szalonym debiucie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu za jej śmierć byłęś chyba najbardziej ścigany, chociaż osobiście miałam swoje podejrzenia. Jej pojawienie się było genialnym posunięciem, prowadziło do tony throwbacków i wspomnień. Jej nowa sassy odsłona również bardzo przypadła mi do gustu i żałuję, że nie miała epic friendshipa z Mary, Lukrecją, wsm to też Krysią i Amy Prowadzący: Jeff – dużo wewnętrznych zmian w trakcie, bardzo na plus. Nie był na początku do końca sobą, dobrze było zobaczyć tą dwójkę (Jace i Cheff) z innej strony. Jego backstory samo w sobie też wiele zmieniło, koniec końców jest to jednak ten jedyny i przeżył! Yayy. „Przecierpiałeś cierpienie, przecierp teraz szczęście”. Na jego temat nie ma dużo do rozwodzenia się, Jeff zawsze pozostanią taką troszkę głową The Cycle i tą Stałą. Chase – awansował w stopniu bycia przeze mnie lubianym, zrehabilitował się po tym jak pozwolił Williamowi zginąć (backstory i wytłumaczenia aside) Co tu dużo mówić, jego niepełnosprawność hmm zaskoczeniem, chyba tak, ale nie była tak szokująca jak śmierć Saila, o czym już wspominałam. To Jeff i Chase, jeśli ktoś ma sobie z tym poradzić to właśnie ta dwójka Mary – Największe zaskoczenie sezonu i poza Lukrecją moja druga miłość. Jej backstory, jej character development, jej śmierć *ughaaaaaaufsvnksa flvkndpfsmdpvjf* Uch. Jej śmierć była najbardziej tragiczną i niezasłużoną w The Xmas. Moja miłość do tej postaci była pewnie podobnie nieoczekiwana co nienawiść do Shannon, ale o matko. Naprawdę bardzo się zmieniła od jej debiutu w TF, gdzie byłą mocno przeze nie hejtowana. Razem z Lukrecją znajdują się na najwyższych miejscach w moim serduchu i znowu, jest to postać o której za mało się mówi. Zasłużyła na wiele więcej niż los jaki ją spotkał na tym śniegu. Z czerwonego kapturka tylko czerwone flaczki. Faworyci: LUKRECJA, MARY, Fiona , Krystynka, Cromina, Fat Amy, Rainnnn Prawie faworyci: Wolf, Chase, Jeff, Daniel Obojętni: Dion, Shannon, Junior, Ryan, James, Svetlana, Bill(?) Anty faworyci: Nathaniel, Ship: '''Lukrowany Wilk…Fat Junior…Chary *Nie wspominam o Shan i Dionie bo byli słodcy, ale osobiście nie należeli do moich top '''Top Friendship: Lukrecja & Fiona, Cheff & Jase, Cromina & Kenneth, Ulubiony potwór? Poza ZaSailoskryjem to -Koziorożec, skojarzenia z ML itd. -Yule Goats ofc Porównanie i własne odczucia: Pisząc to podsumowanie na nowo wkręciłam się w The Cycle, a bardziej samo The Xmas, które przez swoją rozciągłość w czasie pod sam koniec było przeze mnie odrobinę mniej wyczekiwane niż TF. W dużej mierze było to spowodowane moim życiem osobistym, ale mniejsza z tym. Subiektywnie rzecz biorąc i nie umniejszając wspaniałości The Xmas, chyba moje serduszko bardziej kochało TF. Myślę o tym w sposób, hmm, była to pierwsza fikcja, taka prawdziwa, którą przeczytałam w twoim autorstwie. The Forest było pierwsze, początek historii, bardziej pokochane przeze mnie postacie. Ta tona zagadek i plot twistów, które próbowałam rozwiązać, mój fan fick :sweat_smile: Te wszystkie shipy, które wyczaiłam już w pierwszym odcinku. Tak bardzo wciągnęłam się w ten świat. Może też dlatego, że było więcej czasu(odcinków) żeby się w to wciągnąć, ale tak czuję. Jeśli przełożymy to na książki i trylogie, to zawsze najbardziej kochałam pierwszą i trzecią część. Nie umniejsza to zasług i neogenialności The Xmas, zwłaszcza iż jestem zaszczycona, że poprzez Fat Amy miałam tak jakby wpływy ya know what i mean xD Overall świetna robota, oby tak dalej i niecierpliwie czekam na kontynuację. <3 <3 <3 Ps Czy to znaczy, że nie będę musiała spać na dworze? Scena wyczekiwana: Oto tutaj zaprezentuję scenę własnego pomysłu, który podsunąłeś mi pisząc ostatni odcinek, dość nieświadomie zapewne. Chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że ta scena nie nastąpi w TC to czuję potrzebę, aby się tym z Toba podzielić, a Ty bardzo chciałeś się dowiedzieć, co mnie napadło, więc miłego czytania. Proszę mnie nie zabić ^^ Cheff x Jace ujęcie I: Jeff – Witamy ! Jesteś idealnie na czas *blondyn uśmiechnął się czarująco* Zapraszam, zapraszam *powiedział rozpościerając ramiona* Chase – Jeff? To on/a? Jeff – Tak. Oto A, pierwszy przybyły uczestnik. A- Jesteście małżeństwem? *zapytała nie owijając w bawełnę* Jeff – Ach, tak *uśmiechnął się ciepło spoglądając najpierw na swoją dłoń, a później na Chase’a* Po wszystkim co razem przeżyliśmy, przez co przeszliśmy *powiedział unikając ujawniania informacji o niemieckim lesie czy ośnieżonej wiosce* To było nieuniknione *zaśmiał się lekko* Doneeeee. Oto moje bazgroły. Oczywiście ty napisałbyś to inaczej i lepiej (ja pewnie też jakbym dłużej nad ty siedziała, ALEEE) ale wiem, że tego nie zrobisz :joy: Taki tylko mały fanowski dodatek, ale wiesz, sam mnie do tego zmusiłeś ;^ Dla wszystkich postronnych, którzy kiedyś przeczytają ten artykuł, proszę mnie nie gryźć. Wypraszam sobie. ^''Oto zaś dzieło mojego cierpienia i uzewnętrzniania się. Jeśli zaś Ci to pomogło, lub przyniosło radość to i ja jestem szczęśliwa. '' Wesołych Świąt Wojciu! <3 <3 <3 Kategoria:The Cycle